1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal apparatus of an electronic musical instrument, the pedal apparatus being provided in order to control the mode in which a musical tone is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a pedal apparatus of an electronic musical instrument is designed such that a player is provided with a feeling similar to that the player feels when he manipulates a pedal of an acoustic piano. As for a pedal apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-334008, for example, a lever which pivots when it is depressed by a player and a first spring and a second spring for urging the lever are provided in parallel. If the lever is slightly depressed, only the first spring urges the lever. If the lever is depressed to a certain degree or more, the first spring and the second spring urge the lever. As a result, the player perceives his depression as becoming heavier at a certain point of his depression. By such a scheme, the disclosed pedal apparatus imitates the feeling that the player feels when he depresses a damper pedal of an acoustic piano.